


Fine

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Season/Series 02, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S2 AU. Set when the Playground is invaded by "Real SHIELD". Fitz and Jemma have a moment to themselves to plan how to get the toolbox to safety, but Jemma needs to mend fences with her best friend first. It's the worst possible timing, but she's ready to show him her heart. (And everything else)Beta'd by Gort.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	Fine

Jemma pushed her hair back with both hands, frustrated with herself. And Fitz. And the entire ridiculous "Real SHIELD" situation. 

“How do I look?” Fitz asked, one side of his mouth quirking up as he pushed the glasses he was trialing up his nose.

Cute. Handsome. Fuckable. “Fine,” she said, attempting to smile back. She must have failed miserably because Fitz’s face fell, and his hands dropped to his lap as he leaned forward in his chair. They were in an unused bunk, ironing out their plan for the next day.

Why did this have to happen when things were starting to be okay-ish between her and Fitz?

He pulled the glasses off and set them aside, still not looking at her. He couldn’t without hurting, which had been the last thing she’d wanted. He thought she’d run from him because of what’d happened to him, when she’d really been fleeing from herself. From her feelings. It’d been so much easier to squish all those feelings away while undercover, and now they were always there, messy and so real.

So raw.

“What do you want, Simmons?” Fitz asked, crossing his arms and leaning back, his gaze finally meeting hers.

“For this to work.”

He looked heavenward. “Not what I meant.”

She knew that, but he obviously wasn’t about to give her a pass. Well, she could be stubborn too. “Then what do you mean?”

Fitz dragged a hand down his face. “I’m so tired of this. What do you want from me, Jemma? To act like nothing ever happened? To go back and—”

“No,” she yelped. “I’m…Fitz, I’m not good with…” She gestured between them. “Not when…”

“When I’m diff—”

“No, with feelings. I usually just lock them away.” Her little box was starting to get rather full if she was being honest.

Fitz heaved a sigh. “Why am I even surprised?”

Jemma’s stomach ached. He sounded so resigned. And he should. He’d nearly died to protect her, right after confessing he loved her, and she still hadn’t figured out how to handle it. He should be angry with her. Want to punish her. Her breath caught. She wanted him to punish her. Physically. Butterflies took wing in her middle. “Fitz—”

“Last time, what do you want from me?”

“Spank me.” The words were out before she could talk herself out of saying them.

Fitz sputtered. “I heard that wrong,” he finally wheezed.

“I don’t think you did.”

“Spank you?” His hands flexed, and he quickly yanked down his cardigan sleeves to cover them.

“I’ve been bad, Fitz. We both know it. You need to spank me.” Her imagination galloped away while her arse tightened from the mere thought of him smacking her.

“Um, right, how are you thinking this will happen?” His brows drew together, and Fitz even thinking about it turned out to be enough to soak her knickers.

She pressed her thighs together. “Here, now. Probably best if you sit on the bed.”

He stood, glanced at the bed, then walked over to her, lifting a hand to cradle her cheek. “I’ve always known you so well, and now you keep changing the game and I can’t keep up. You’re not a naughty child, Jems.” His eyes were dark in the bunk’s lighting, and she hated knowing she didn’t know his thoughts either.

Tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall. “I’ve been naughty, Fitz. I have. I have all these feelings for you and I ran away instead of telling you and now…” A sob escaped that she quickly cut off. “And now you’re mad at me, and all I can think is that I need to be punished.” She leaned into his touch. “Please.”

He studied her, his thumb cleaning tears from her cheek. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Sit on the bed. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

His fingertip brushed her lip, and then he walked to the bed and sat on the edge. “I guess come over here?” He shifted his rear uneasily on the bed as his hands gripped the edge of the mattress.

Jemma wiped the end of her tears off her cheeks. “Let me get ready.”

“Okay, alright. You do that.”

Jemma grasped the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head. Fitz went very still, except for his adam’s apple that bobbed as he swallowed. She dropped the shirt and undid her trousers, keeping her eyes on Fitz’s face as she stripped. His face remained blank, but his gaze followed her action, and his cheeks pinked.

Unclasping her bra finally goaded him into saying something. “I’m not sure you need to be entirely naked for this?” he squeaked, his pupils dilated wide as she pulled her bra down her arms.

“I do,” she said evenly, using every skill she’d developed working undercover to keep her voice from trembling.

Fitz nodded, not looking up from her chest.

Finally, she dropped her knickers and kicked them off. Heart pounding, she crossed the short distance between her and Fitz.

“Uh,” he said to her tits.

She carefully draped herself stomach down on his lap, and he widened his knees to support her. His hand brushed her short hair away from her neck but made no other move.

“Please,” she said. “I’ve been ever so naughty, and you’re very cross with me.” It sounded a little silly to her, but she felt the words deep inside. She’d hurt the man she loved, not intentionally, but that didn’t matter now. She needed him to hurt her in return.

“Patience,” he said, voice gruff. “You’ll get what’s coming to you. I’m admiring your pretty bum at the moment.” His fingers curled around her arse cheek, and Jemma whimpered. Hardness jerked against her hip. His cock was hard for her. The answering rush of desire between her legs made her squirm. “None of that,” Fitz admonished, trailing a hand up her spine to rest on her back.

“Please,” she said again.

The sharp sting of his palm slapping her arse made her gasp. She went limp. Yes, that was it. That’s what she wanted. “Fitz,” she moaned.

His fingers caressed her rear, soothing the spot he’d just hit. “Jemma, um…I…is this just now?”

“No,” she whispered. “This is a start.” She planned never to let him go if he wanted her. “If you want it to be.”

His fingertips skimmed lower, to where her arse and thigh joined. “I want it.” His pick pressed against her again. “Is there anything you don’t want me to do right now?”

She wanted all of him. Every hidden part, his mind, body, heart. “I want everything.”

One finger slid over her folds. “Fuck you’re wet,” Fitz groaned, his breath coming in pants.

She arched her back to press against his finger, needing more. “Want you,” she whispered. “Please, Fitz.”

His hand stilled, then disappeared. Jemma’s stomach dropped. He was about to shove her off him, she just knew it. She’d pushed him too fast. It was too much. She should have just told him she had feelings. They could go to dinner, talk. They were good at talking, usually. Her knees squeezed together in shame. She’d ruined everything—

Fitz pushed her thigh. “Keep your legs spread.”

She nearly stopped breathing as she moved her thighs apart as much as she could while sprawled across Fitz’s lap.

“Don’t close them again,” he rumbled.

“I won’t. Do you—”

He spanked her hard, making her yip. Immediately his hand caressed her stinging arse. “I like how this looks, my handprint red on your skin,” he murmured. “I’ve thought about this. Putting you over my knee, because I’ve been so lost without you while you went off and played Hydra.” He spanked her other cheek. It hurt. It felt wonderful.

Her hips rolled, grinding his cock.

His hand landed on her arse with rough blows three times before he paused and caressed her again. “I thought you didn’t want me for anything. Not anymore. And now I’m bloody mad at you for making me think that when now, at the worst possible time, you’re naked and wiggling in my lap with your pussy soaking wet!” He spanked her again and again, every blow sending a jolt to her core. Her blood rushed in her ears, her heart pounding. Her muscles tensed as she raced towards orgasm.

He stopped, after however many blows to her rear. She’d lost count. “Fitz,” she groaned. “Please, I’m close.”

“Fuck, Jemma.” His fingers pressed between her legs, sliding over her until he found her clit. He rubbed small circles, making her moan, but it wasn’t what she needed.

“Been naughty,” she managed. “Hurt you. I need you to…please.”

He chuckled. “I’d like to inform my past self to hang on, stop worrying, Jemma will be back and begging for you to spank her pretty, round arse.”

“Fitz!” He pressed a finger deep into her channel, his cock jerking against her as she tightened the muscles around him. Slowly, he pulled it out of her, then traced his fingers over her arse. It hurt, a little, the skin was sensitive, and it burned from the slaps.

He spanked her lightly. She jolted, and he laughed again. The next two slaps were harder and her hands clutched at the leg of his trousers. Two more to each cheek had her trembling and holding her breath. Fitz’s hand pressed between her legs. “Jemma,” he murmured. He fingered her clit again, teasing it, then lifted his hand. It landed with a slap against her pussy.

She keened, her body jolting into orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure washed through her, while Fitz stroked her and murmured sweet things to her.

“Oh,” she managed, sagging against his legs when the throbs of bliss started to subside.

Fitz groaned, and Jemma yelped as he got his arms around her and somehow dragged her onto the bed and rolled her onto her back. His belt jingled as he undid it, and then he was between her legs, his cock sinking into her. She’d only got a glimpse of it, hard and ruddy, before he was inside her, but the feel of him stretching her confirmed that her estimates were correct.

His eyes were dark, his face set in concentration as he thrust to the hilt. Echoes of her orgasm drifted through her. “Jemma,” Fitz whispered.

“Your Jemma,” she said back. He inhaled sharply and dropped down until his lips hovered over hers. She lifted her head, pressing their mouths together. Fitz whimpered.

“I need--“ he gasped. “Not gentle.”

She kissed him harder, nipping at his bottom lip like she’d wanted to do since the first day she’d met him. She should have. Her hand slid up his sides, under his cardigan, and then down his back until she reached the bare skin of his arse. “I need that too,” she assured him between kisses.

His trousers were pushed just below his arse, the fabric rough on her skin as she wrapped her legs around him. Fitz’s tongue pressed into her mouth as his hips moved. He’d meant not gentle. He thrust hard and fast, fucking her breathless.

She hung onto him, kissing him for dear life and hoping this would be the first of many, many times they found pleasure in each other’s arms.

Fitz grunted, and snapped his hips forward one last time, pushing deep as he emptied himself into her.

He collapsed onto her, his weight welcome. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to move again,” he said, and she stroked his back under his shirt. “Are you alright?” he asked a moment later.

“I can breathe fine,” she reassured him. “And I love being covered with you.”

He groaned, exasperated this time. “Dear Lord, why did you have to say that when you know I have to leave in the morning. I know exactly what I’d cover you with, otherwise.”

He wanted to mark her as his. Her heart soared, and Jemma hugged him tight. “Tomorrow will be fine. I meant to make you a sandwich tonight to take, but we’ve ended up here instead. I’m not that sorry.”

“I should hope not.” He propped himself up on one hand to look down at her. “I love you, Jemma. Need to say it…in case.”

“Tomorrow will be fine,” she said again, willing herself, and him, to believe it. “I love you too, and I should tell you that you look very handsome in those glasses.”

He nuzzled her cheek. “They’re not just fine?”

“You’re fine.”

He laughed, and his softening cock finally slipped out of her, followed by a rush of come. He rolled off of her onto his back. “Is your arse fine?”

Jemma laughed. “It’s always fine.”

“I’m asking if I hurt you.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “But yes, I’ll agree with that assessment of it.”

“It burns and stings, which is what I wanted. I’m okay. It felt good. It feels good.”

He turned onto his side and cupped her breast, but his eyes stayed on her. “You don’t need punishment, Jemma. You shouldn’t feel like that. I shouldn’t make you feel like that.”

Her heart surged with the love she was finally letting herself feel. “We'll work it out. I trust in us.”

“I do too.” His thumb brushed her nipple.

“But if you won’t spank me for that anymore, I’ll have to find other ways to be naughty.” She bit her lip as Fitz’s brow raised. “I’ll put salt in your tea.”

“You wouldn’t,” he gasped in mock horror.

“I’ll drop a whole rack of empty test tubes.”

“Never!”

“I’ll put biological material in a yellow bag.”

Fitz frowned. “You better be kidding about that one.”

Jemma kissed his nose. “I am. It’d make my teeth itch.”

“Good. You could try just asking.”

“In front of all the lab techs.”

“Naughty, Jems.”

“That, dear Fitz, is the entire point.”


End file.
